


Sensibilité

by LazuliEva



Series: FleurmioneWeek2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crush, Day 4, F/F, Fleurmione Week 2020, Jealousy, Kinky, Lesbian, Sexy, and kinda 5, because i didnt, have any ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliEva/pseuds/LazuliEva
Summary: Hermione couldn't believe how lucky she was right now.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: FleurmioneWeek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908700
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2020





	Sensibilité

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I kinda mixed day 4 and 5 together because I don't have much time together and beacause I dont have any ideas for day 5 ! But still some sexy Fleurmione for all of you!

She looked at the blonde from afar, after all she was only the assistant of one of the most famous model of the magical world, she couldn’t permit herself to stop the shooting because she was jealous.

A man, tall and strong, black hair and bright blue eyes, was against the armrest of the couch, fully naked, Fleur against his chest, her hands on  him , hiding her chest.

Hermione looked at the scene with jealousy, the blonde had accepted to take the shooting because it was an old friend, a Veela, that she knew from Beauxbâtons, who had asked her. The man seemed to take to much pleasure to have the blonde on top of him, and it seems to not please said blonde who was trying very hard to keep a neutral face.

The photographer in question, wanted to capture sensibility emitted by two naked persons but to also catch the desire it would provoke. The brunette was wondering why it was this model who had been chosen to pose with Fleur because he didn’t gave any “sensibility” vibes at all. If she could see it, the Veela could see it too, right? Fleur truly looked uncomfortable.

"No, it does not work!", the Veela exclaimed, which didn’t surprise the brunette. "Erik, you don’t give the right vibe and wipe that smirk of you face, it’s not what I asked!", the Veela seemed frustrated to not be able to capture what she wanted. "I need sensibility, fragility and desire mixed together! Not lust. I need someone who could fit perfectly against Fleur, so both would be equal.", she stared looking around, her gaze passing on some of her staff and finally stopped on Hermione. "You! You’re what I need!", she exclaimed with a devilish smile coming closer to the brunette.

She took her chin in her hand, looking very closely to every features. "Brown wavy hair...amber eyes with some gold...pink luscious lips, very kissable.", she heard someone clear her throat and Hermione noticed Fleur was now sitting on the couch with her arms crossed on top of her breasts looking...jealous?

"Amélie? Care to explain?", Fleur asked with a cold voice.

"She is the one! Someone take her to the makeup room, but I want something that bring out her eyes and...put some lipstick on those perfect lips.", Hermione wasn’t able to protest because she was already pushed to said room.

"Is it a joke? What are you doing?", asked Erik, looking angry to have been dismissed.

"I don’t need an arrogant brat, I found exactly what I need. Go to my secretary, he’ll get you paycheck.", he left furiously with a robe on him.

Before Fleur could say anything, Hermione was already back, light makeup on her, with her robe. Amélie drag her near the couch and took of the robe, which made the brunette blush and the blonde turn on at the idea of being naked against her beautiful assistant.

Hermione placed her back on the armrest, her legs open for Fleur, the blonde came closer to her very quickly, her breath getting caught in her throat, was this really happening? Social medias were going to put it so much on display, she knew she was already doomed. Fleur put her head on her shoulder, her hand on her arm, hiding their chest that were pressed against each other, the Veela hold back a moan that wanted to escape her mouth. Of the many times she had imagined getting naked with Hermione, this one she hadn’t imagine it! Their sexes very close to each other.

"Hermione put your hands on her back and one almost on top of her left buttcheek, please." Amélie placed herself with her camera when Hermione placed _finally_ her hands on Fleur. _Did I heard her moan?_ Hermione was certain she was hallucinating.

Amélie made them pose in many positions, squealing in delight to have found what she wanted, capturing sensuality and sensibility at the same time.

"Okay, so now, back on the couch, Hermione against the armrest, Fleur I want you to straddle her hips and to put your hands on her neck.", Fleur asked herself if the other Veela was doing it on purpose, she was certain that Amélie could smell her arousal. When the blonde took her place, she had to restrained her Veela to jump Hermione. She wasn’t going to last long. After a few flashes, Amélie asked them the unthinkable. "Could you put you face closer? Almost kissing, please.", okay now the blonde knew that her friend was doing it on purpose, the other Veela very aware of her need toward the younger witch.

Flashes seemed to fade with every second their lips where close, her breath teasing hers. Fleur couldn’t resist her Veela anymore and kissed Hermione, who moan instantly, their tongues tasting each other, it was only after a few minutes of snogging that regain control, Hermione was smiling and Amélie seemed to looked pleased.

She turned her head toward the other Veela but before she could unleash her wrath, Amélie stopped her. " **Thank me later!** ", She said in Veela.

_I’m going to kill her!_

**Author's Note:**

> Love u <3


End file.
